1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for turning electric utility service off or on at an electric meter location using a keyed switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Electric utility service is typically provided through an electric meter, which in the U.S. is usually mounted in a meter socket located on an outside wall of a building. When a utility company desires to disconnect electric service at the location, the standard practice is to remove the meter and to cover the opening in the meter socket with a blank cover plate, or alternatively, to temporarily remove the meter and put insulating boots over the meter contacts, after which the meter is left stored in the sealed socket with no current flowing to the customer. In the prior art, however, there is no switch or other means of connecting or disconnecting service at the meter location.